blinded by the light
by bitofanerd
Summary: We were just children, lost in a world that wasn't ours. Without the kindness of strangers we wouldn't have survived. But it wasn't enough, not for me, knowing we didn't belong...so I found somewhere I did. I made some unwilling friends, went on adventures and in the end I gave everything for the land that never wanted me in the first place...this is my story.
1. a cruel mistress

**I was totally into the idea of an Austen/Middle Earth story after obsessing over her for the last few weeks, but it changed until it became this little beast of a chapter and then some. I'd appreciate any feedback or advice on characters, I've tried really hard not to make mistakes, and especially to make the characters different but nobody's perfect and I am very new at this! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise, this is written purely for creative purposes.**

* * *

**blinded by the light: a cruel mistress**

The sun was shining over Middle Earth, despite it still being September, _a good omen_ the people said. Everyone was grateful for the glorious weather, tasks were so much easier to complete under the bright glow from above.

All about the land people were rushing about. And rightly so. There were arrangements to be made. There were guests to be housed, cleaning to be done, and food to be prepared.

If all went well, the coming week would be a day to be remembered for years to come.

It was a busy and worrisome place for everyone involved, whether guest or host. Everyone had something to worry about. Everyone had _something_ to do.

Everyone, except two sisters, who sat in a cosy room, ignoring everything and everyone about them, too absorbed in their own schemes and teasing to pay attention to the chaos outside.

The sisters had not seen each other in several years, despite promises made as children that they would never live as much as a house apart. Neither could be blamed for the events that had led them to where they each were today. Life has a way of pulling you in unexpected directions.

They were both far too excited by the other's presence to worry about anything outside the small study they sat in, separated only by a large neatly carved desk.

One sat readily, with a quill and parchment in front of her, examining her sister closely.

She looked older to her, but no less happy which was good. Tired from the journey no doubt, they were both much too old now to travel such distances at speed. If the celebrations the next day, were not so important she doubted her sister would have spent the effort she had riding so far.

_Next time, my husband and I shall visit her_ she told herself firmly.

The both of them looked more alike than they ever had before, even as children. They each had long, wispy grey hair, bright eyes and many wrinkles. Gone were the days when all they shared was their strange accents and mannerisms.

They had been laughing for the best part of the morning, since the visitors had arrived until a more important topic had arisen. An idea that had been playing on one of the women's mind for several years. It seemed silly to her, now that she had voiced it aloud, but she preserved despite her sisters apprehension.

"And, how will you write this book?"

"What do you mean, _how will I write this book?_" The woman asked her sister confused, indicating to the writing equipment in front of her.

"Will it be a Funny? Romantic? Heroic?" She waved her arms dramatically as if to make a point.

The woman hesitated seriously. She had not given much thought to a theme for her book. It was after all not fictional. The story would be, what it was.

"It will be all three at once and then a little bit more. It will be truthful above all else." She replied.

"What will your people say, if they knew our story? They will think you quite mad. It might cast a poor reflection on your husband" The woman feigned a horrified expression at the thought.

"Nothing could cast a poor reflection on him, he is loved by all. And rightly so." She sounded slightly sterner than she had meant, "besides, I will write it in English. No one will be able to read it."

She received a wistful smile from across the table before dipping the long, thin quill into ink and speaking again.

"So dear sister, how shall I begin?"

* * *

**1910**

Virginia George enjoyed reading above all else. It was a trait she had passed on to several of her children. She didn't care much whether she read novels, poems, plays or even newspapers.

She loved Austen, above all else and often spent days on end, reading her collection. As a child she read by candlelight in her room in silence, as an adult she read out loud to her family in the garden during the summer.

Although Virginia especially loved books, there were many things she enjoyed in her youth, like dancing, singing and playing the piano.

It was a trait she passed on to all of her children, the importance of the Arts; English, Music and Drama. She actively encouraged, and participated in anything and everything creative.

Although as a teenager Virginia rarely did anything to encourage attention, her beauty was noticed by many, namely her future husband, Alexander George. They spent a very brief time writing to each other before they had become engaged and married.

Although Virginia and her new husband were often parted, due to his work, they were exceptionally happy together and Virginia was never lonely. They both led a very comfortable lifestyle and enjoyed a happy marriage together, having seven children including five daughters and two sons.

The eldest of which was Marianne, who was most like her mother in looks but not as clever or quick. Marianne was a very pretty all through her childhood into her teenage years, she had long blond hair that fell in rings past her shoulders and blue eyes. She spent most of her time helping her mother to raise her siblings and so had few friends or interests outside the house. Marianne was quite weak willed and timid, especially for a George. She was also significantly less outgoing than her younger sisters and brothers, content to simply be.

The next eldest were Elizabeth or Lizzie and Emma who were born one year apart, but few strangers could see a difference they were so alike. They were quite enthusiastic and often reckless until their mother stopped whatever mischief they were involved in. They both shared their mothers golden hair and blue eyes like Marianne, but unlike her were often vain and put too much stock in their appearance, pitying those who lacked outward beauty.

The next two daughters were Frances, better known as Fanny and Kathy. Fanny was two years older than Kathy and looked like neither her mother nor father. She had waves of brown hair and green eyes and was quite plain, but not unattractive. Fanny was some like her mother in her interest in reading, but more like her father in wit and quick temper, even at a young age. Kathy was a very enthusiastic child, quite like Lizzie and Emma. She was always eager to learn and try new things, especially outdoors. Kathy was Virginia's only daughter to inherit her father's bright auburn hair and green eyes, which made it especially difficult for her to hide from the nurse maids while her mother ran a bath for her.

The two brothers Henry and Edmund, like Kathy were identical to their father. Though they were both barely small children they were very different. Edmund was quick to tire and clung to Virginia's side possessively, mostly afraid of the world around him. Whereas Henry was quite independent and often wandered off aimlessly, getting himself lost or in search of an adventure.

It seems silly, to speak so much of the seven children of Virginia and Alexander George, especially when only four of them were involved in the adventures this story include, but this is the story of how four of these children were torn from their home and thrown into situations bigger than themselves. How they learned and grew without what should have been.

Even before the tale begins, these children were different. They saw the world differently, wanted different things, made different choices. If the four children had been set on different paths, this story might have turned out quite differently.

As you read before, only four, not seven of the George children were involved in anything out of the ordinary, that I am aware of. But, since little is known about the three other children, who can say. Perhaps they are explorers or living on clouds in the sky. We can only hope that they are happy and content with their lot.

The beginning of the story is a rarity in itself. It was not often that all five sisters and both brothers were together and even more astonishingly, getting along well.

All of them were very different and fought often especially over trivial things. But today was a special day. Today, they were all of them blissfully happy.

They had been waiting for months for that morning to arrive. Ever since they'd learnt they'd be going to stay in a cottage over Christmas, _on a holiday_. There had been some friction in the cars during the day, but as soon as the beautiful snow covered cottage had come into view, all fighting had ceased and gentle teasing and plans for the next few days were being made.

A firm talking to was given to the children by their anxious parents about which rooms they would all be staying in. Specifically separating Lizzie and Emma seemed like a good idea to everyone, except the two of them. No doubt one of them would sneak into the others room after everyone had fallen asleep, but if they were caught by their father they knew how much trouble they would land themselves in.

After unpacking and eating a slightly dysfunctional meal about the tiny six person table they had all settled in front of the fire to play board games together, until past midnight.

Marianne and Fanny were the first to go to their beds after kissing their parents goodnight, they were sharing one of the two downstairs bedrooms. They were both more than happy with the sleeping arrangements and didn't speak as they undressed and climbed into bed, content with the peacefulness of it all.

It didn't take long for the rest of the family to stumble of to bed, after the long day of travelling. Every sound in the cottage seemed thrice as loud as it should have, from the leak in the kitchen to the creaking stairs. Not that it mattered very much, they could have been staying a shed and still have enjoyed Christmas. They were all of them looking forward to their time together away from the business of everyday life.

Fanny especially was looking forward to the next day, her father had promised to teach her to play chess. And there was snow, she thought she might suggest a snow ball fight with Marianne. She wasn't sure if Marianne was too old to play with snow and was afraid of being childish like Lizzie and Emma but she barely remembered seeing snow before today, it excited her.

The last thing Fanny remembered before closing her eyes and drifting off was the sound of Henry creeping into their room and hearing him tuck himself into bed beside Marianne before mumbling something about soldiers and a monster and falling asleep.

"Night Fanny." Marianne whispered sleepily into the darkness.

"Night Mari" she replied quietly, slightly jealous of Henry getting to share a bed. _You're nine years old,_ she reminded herself _and Henry is six. You're much too old to share a bed._

She took comfort in the fact that her big sister was only a few feet away if she needed her, before dozing off into a trouble-less sleep, hoping the snow hadn't melted by the next day.

* * *

**3009**

How different life could have been for the Georges' if all seven children had woken the next day to a warm breakfast before their day of fun in the snow. If that had happened, then there would no doubt be no story to tell.

How Virginia George reacted to the disappearance of four of her children the next morning may remain a mystery forever. What can be told is the experiences of the four George children, how they never forgot the life they had lived before that terrible night.

The last thing Fanny George remembered before falling asleep were mumbled goodnights from her eldest sister Marianne. It was hardly surprising that the next time Fanny awoke, she was sure it could only have been a nightmare.

She barely had time think, time to take anything in before a cold, wet hand wrapped itself around the sleeve of her thin nightdress. She looked into the horrified face of her sister, searching for any possible explanation, before being dragged away from Marianne's grasp.

Fanny, out of all children of Virginia George, was perhaps the brightest, certainly the most logical. Although she knew none of what was happening could possibly make sense, her survival instincts flared.

She looked around her, all she could see was water. It seemed almost black to her everywhere, the water, the sky, everything was dark. She realised quickly they were definitely in some sort of sea, but all that mattered was finding Marianne again.

It might have been easier, if the waves were calmer. The salt in the water burned her eyes and she was forced to splutter mouthfuls out each time she'd been dragged beneath the surface.

After what seemed like a hopeless minute of frantic searching a white speck burst through the water, the loud wails drawing Fanny's attention. A few metres away, a frantic Marianne was tossing her head about wildly, with a horrified Henry clinging desperately to her.

Fanny didn't even wait to make eye contact with her sister, before splashing towards her as best she could, fighting the current. She clung to the sight that was them, the only light she could see was white of Marianne's nightdress. It was like a beacon in the dark.

_How can we possibly be in the sea?_ Fanny thought as she swam desperately towards her brother and sister.

It wasn't a kind sea either, the waves were pulling Fanny away from Marianne and Henry viciously. They had somehow found themselves in the middle of a storm. What would happen when they finally reached each other neither sister knew, but at least they would be together.

They carried on against the waves, despite making no difference, until Fanny had no more strength left to resist the water. She was pulled a final time under a wave again and thrashed her arms and legs desperately.

She was very frightened and the last thing she wanted was to be alone. She thought of her family, about the previous day playing board games together, laughing.

_I'll never learn to play chess now_ she thought sadly, an image of a black and white square board popped into her head, with castles and bishops and knights. _How sad._

She clenched her eyes tightly shut, unable to stand the salty water any longer, instinctively breathing in a bucket full of water, instead of air.

Fanny felt something wrap tightly around her middle, fighting against it as best she could, thinking it must be some sort of sea monster. She felt herself being dragged in a direction, which way she wasn't sure before her head was thrown above water again.

Seconds later, she was spluttering water out of her mouth and peeling her sore eyes open to look into the face of a boy.

She didn't think to wonder how old the boy was, or what he was doing out in the night in such a nasty storm. Fanny flung her arms around the boy's neck, burying her face into his shoulder. Grateful at least that she wasn't alone any more. And that it hadn't been a sea monster after all.

Her face never left his shoulder, eyes hidden from the outside world. The boys arm tightened as another wave, dragged them to one side. She could hear him yelling words, but the sound of the waves made them indistinguishable. She barely noticed that the boy seemed to somehow be fighting the current, they had been heading in the same direction for quite a while.

_Perhaps he is simply very strong _Fanny thought. _At least he is looking after me_.

With her head still buried against the boy, Fanny felt his arms tighten again, this time his grip was so firm she wondered if he meant to crush her. Suddenly the feel of the water about them both disappeared, the air was as painfully cold as the sea had been, rocking them both dangerously.

Fanny risked a glance away from the boys shoulder. They were flying.

At least at first she thought they must be flying, they were so far above the water. She felt silly when she noticed the rope tied around the boys middle and even sillier when she turned her head, to come face to face with a boat, easily twice the size of the cottage she had fallen asleep in. So big, that the waves seemed to have little effect on it.

The boy had jumped from the boat to save her and the men on board were pulling them back to safety. Fanny wished she'd been attached to a rope as well as the boy. It wouldn't do well if he dropped her and had to jump back into the sea again.

After far too long, Fanny felt a strong, dry arm pull her and the boy onto a hard solid surface. The same arm tugged a little at Fanny, trying to pry her from her saviour. But she did not let go until the boy lessened his grip from around her middle, allowing herself to be dragged away by strangers.

One stranger in particular, she found herself being cradled against a tall, broad man with a blue shirt on. She shivered into him feeling the cold through to her bones.

The man yelled something strange, that Fanny didn't understand, she forced her eyes open to look around her, met by the worried face of the man who was carrying her.

Fanny barely had time to take everything in, there were so many people and the storm was still going quite strongly around them. The man carried her through a door into a wooden room with lots of maps, books, furniture and pictures of silver swan boats set against a blue background.

"Fanny!" A familiar voice squeaked, she turned towards it. Sat in the corner of the room, wrapped in thick blue blankets sat Marianne with Henry tucked tightly against her arm. It was Henry who had called her name in relief and might have leapt towards her and the man if Marianne had not held him firmly in place.

She looked on in relief as Fanny managed a smile in her direction, despite the cold biting at her painfully. The man placed her carefully on a soft chair, close to her siblings. She never would have sat there herself, worried that she might ruin it completely because of how wet she was.

The man didn't seem to mind at all. He rushed to the corner of the room to fetch more blue blankets and tucked them tightly about Fanny, wrapping them around her securely.

Fanny looked up at him closely, he was like no one she had ever seen before. He looked exactly how a hero should look in the books she had read growing up, like a prince. Though she was too young to realise quite how important the man in front of her was, part of her could sense the greatness of him. He stood tall and proud, with long dark hair falling about his shoulders and bright keen eyes.

The man looked at the three children in front of him, worried. _How had they come to be here, miles from land in a storm? From where do they hail, with their strange tongue? Were they alone? Surely not. But then there must be others. Others lost in the ocean._

The man's head swam with questions, but all could wait. There were more important things to be done. Like fetching one of the maids to attend to them. And scolding his son for his recklessness, though it probably saved the younger girls life.

He spent a moment looking closely at her. She really was very tiny, younger even than his daughter and still blue from cold. He was surprised to find her alive after the time spent trying to fish her out of the water. All the men could see was a tiny white shape, glowing in the dark waves.

The elder blonde child had been dragged out near half hour before the little one, clinging to the boy as if her life depended on him, shaking violently. She had been a handful to take inside and wrap blankets around, crying nonsense words in a language that was foreign to him. Not Rohirric, of that he was sure.

She was obviously very frightened, surrounded by men. They hadn't known there was still another child in the water. Whilst he had been attending to the girl, she had been sighted and his youngest son had jumped foolishly into the water.

He might have been proud had it not been so dangerous, even with rope the sea is a cruel mistress and takes all that she can during storms such as these. But then, at least this little one has survived. He looked into her face, her wide eyes were full of wonder and trust in a way only a child's can be.

With a sigh and a final glance at the girl and boy, he turned hastily to fetch help for the children and attend to his son.

Fanny watched the man leave, disappointed. She could not help but feel less safe. She turned to her sister warily, not looking forward to discussing what might have happened, where they were, how they had come to be there and what they were going to do next.

Henry was sat eyes closed leaning against Marianne's arm, breathing deeply on the verge of sleep. The two sisters spent a moment just looking at each other, lips quivering before bursting into tears.

Fanny, drew the blankets tightly around her and stood, stumbling to sit at her sister's feet, nuzzling into her leg, wanting more than anything for everything to go away.

But everything did not go away, within minutes a woman had arrived with bundles of strange clothes, dressed in an odd sort of blue uniform, with the silver swan emblazed on the front.

She was a plump sort of woman, with lots of wrinkles and grey hair. She came immediately to their side fussing over them in a motherly manner, speaking softly and reassuringly to them each at a time.

It became very clear to Fanny that they were not in England any more. The woman spent a while talking in her foreign language, noticing after a while that none of the children had said a word, even after asking their names.

Fanny remained silent a puzzled expression on her face, hoping to communicate her lack of understanding without having to speak out loud.

The woman seemed even more worried after a small awkward silence where she looked over each of the three of them one at a time. She continued speaking after, as if nothing were wrong. Her voice was warm and comforting to the girls, Henry lay sleeping on the padded bench he and Marianne had been sat on.

After some miming and indicating by the elderly lady towards the pile of dry clothes, the girls stripped and changed. The lady helped dress Fanny in extra layers after she had gotten dryer.

After taking Fanny's hand and motioning they leave the room, Marianne scooped Henry into her arms and followed the woman and her sister through a maze of corridors, wondering how a boat could possibly be this big. It seemed to her bigger than a house.

They were lead into another wooden room with a large oak bed and a strange itchy mattress. Marianne crawled into bed with Henry and allowed herself to be tucked in by the woman who had helped her little sister dress, falling asleep quickly. Fanny slid in next to her pulling the blanket up to her chin, tired of being fussed upon now that she was no longer in pain from the cold.

The woman settled herself in a chair beside the bed, waiting patiently for nothing in particular. She had spent many nights at her own children's bedside before they had grown up and enjoyed the familiarity of it.

Fanny spent a while studying the room before she too fell asleep, she spent some time looking at the cheery woman, wondering who she was and pondered on what the silver swan dotted around the boat stood for. Everything she had seen seemed too _old_. As if it might have looked more in place several centuries earlier. But then, Fanny had never been on a boat before, perhaps this was how boats looked. Before long, her thoughts and questions turned into trouble-less dreams filled with snow and a hot fire.

* * *

Prince Imrahil stood lips pursed as he listened to his maid ramble about the condition of the three children they had found. She spoke repeatedly of the condition of the smallest girl, who had barely slept through the night. She fretted over getting them hot broth and wondered what their names are and where their parents were.

Prince Imrahil had been against brining Freida on their trip and she surely would not have been allowed to come had it not been at his wife's insistence. She still thought of their sons as children and Freida had nursed them since infancy. He had argued that Lothriel might have need for her, whilst they were away, but Brienne was adamant that their faithful maid should journey with them for the month they were gone.

Prince Imrahil did not dislike Freida, she had been known to him for many years and she was an asset to his household, his wife held a particular fondness towards her. She was very respectful and a devoted servant, only ever speaking when she was spoken to. Unfortunately when Freida did start speaking, she rarely stopped for breath.

He was however, grateful enough for her presence that he allowed her babbling to continue until she had exhausted herself. He did not know who might have cared for the children had Freida not been sailing with them, true they were only two days from their home now but he could barely care for his own daughter, let alone two foreign girls and the little boy.

"They have barely said a word. They don't seem to understand either. They speak no common my lord prince, nor do they speak any language I have ever heard before. I am sure they are siblings. They are very close, see my lord. Very close indeed."

"Very well, Freida. Return to them and see they are comfortable."

"Yes my lord, I shant leave their side until I am bidden to, I was not liking to leave their side earlier, but when Erchirion says my lord wished to speak with me, I couldn't refuse."

Prince Imrahil bowed his head to her, indicating the time for words was over and that she ought to leave and return to the children. With a low curtsy, Freida scuttled away back to the children.

She had given the Prince much to think about. Every so often his mind wandered back to the younger girl he had carried into the study the previous night, the way she had clung to him and her wide eyes gazing up at him.

He was sure they were not unintelligent. They were lost children, probably as Freida thought siblings. From a foreign land, unable to speak the common tongue. How they came to be in the sea in the middle of a storm is bewildering. Perhaps their family were sailing and their boat was sunk, not impossible but the sea has been harsh for days, surely none would dare to venture into it in anything less than a ship built to withstand the waves.

Whatever occurred, they were lost and as far as Prince Imrahil was aware without a family to care for them. He would have to do something, find them somewhere in Dol Amroth. But where would three young orphans be welcome? No known noble linage, not even able to speak. There was a hall for parentless children, mostly bastards that had been abandoned by their shamed mothers at birth, before they'd been given names even, but he was very against sending the children there. They would not survive. And what if they _were_ nobles.

Prince Imrahil let out a frustrated sigh at the situation. What was he to do?

"What will become of them father?" A familiar voice sounded from next to him. He had been so absorbed in his thoughts he had not noticed his three sons approach after Freida's departure. He pondered Elphir's question for a while.

"I know not." He replied finally.

"Can you not help them father." A strange sort of protest had crept into his youngest son's voice. Amrothos, at just fifteen years did not understand the importance of noble blood. He had friends beneath his status in the town and often snuck out of the palace to visit them. What difference did someone's father make to a person? His father knew not of his common friends outside the city else it would not be allowed. But he believed the world would do better if no one was treated as less than another, they all bled the same after all.

The Prince looked sternly at Amrothos, making it clear that his youngest child was still not forgiven for the previous night's foolishness. Of course he would see the children were well kept, but for his own peace of mind, not because his son wished it.

"I will think on it." He spoke harshly, motioning his youngest son away.

* * *

Amrothos knew that he was still in trouble for his actions. But had he not been scolded enough for the time being? He had felt humiliated being berated by his father in front of so many of the Swan Knights. And his mother-

He did not even want to imagine what his mother would say when his father told him. She would probably confine him to his room until he came of age. Lothriel would most likely gloat. All he had been trying to do was be brave, like his father's Knights.

He doubted he would be allowed to go on a trip again either. What a mess he had made! The only people on the ship who were being civil to him were Elphir and Erchirion. They at least understood.

He wandered aimlessly through the corridors of the boats, wasting time and avoiding the condescending looks he had been receiving from the men aboard. He stopped pushing his way into the small library aboard. It could hardly be called a library really, with only a bookshelf of resources and a single table, but he did not doubt that it would be an empty room for him to sulk in.

"Oh." Amrothos breathed out shocked. He had been wrong about the room being unoccupied. Stood, crouching at the other end of the little table, with a map in front of her was the little brown haired girl he had saved from the water a couple of nights ago.

She rose quickly glancing up at him before looking down at her hands, wringing them together nervously, as if she had been doing something wrong.

Amrothos had not seen any of the three children since that night, he had thought Freida would not have left their side. He watched her curiously.

She was very young, and very tiny so he thought. Even smaller than Lothriel. Her cheeks were a little round, but her hair fell in pretty waves past her shoulders. She was wearing a dull white nightdress, which seemed much too big for her.

Amrothos had heard the men aboard the ship speaking about the children, namely their foreign language. He had never met any, who could not speak common tongue, with the exception of a mute man who lived on the outskirts of Dol Amroth. He was quite curious.

He had not intended to do anything but sit in moody silence, alone in the room, but found his mood changed quite quickly.

The little girl remained standing, not looking at him as he reached to pull down a book at random and place it on the table. He turned back to look at her awkwardly. What was he to do? He did not get on well with Lothriel, he did not understand Gondorian girls, let alone foreign ones.

Remembering his manners he pulled the chair out next to him and motioned towards it.

"Would you like a seat My Lady." He bowed his head slightly at the little girl. She glanced up unsure before sliding into the seat Amrothos had pulled out for her. He took a seat by her side, opening the book and pretending to read.

He noticed the girl's eyes flicking to himself and about the room frequently, settling for longest on his face and the map she had been reading. He pulled it towards them, pushing the book away to settle the map in front of them both.

A simple map, mostly of Gondor, with a clear boarder for Rohan.

_She must have been looking for her home_ Amrothos decided, his heart filling with pity, deciding he would help her however he could, as far as he was permitted to do so.

He decided firstly, she ought to learn to speak for herself. She would get nowhere in life if she could not understand words.

"My name is Amrothos." He said slowly and purposefully drawing her wandering attention to him. Her eyes widened, clearly confused.

"_Am-roth-os_." He pointed to himself, the girl's blue eyes shone with understanding. She nodded, a small smile creeping up her face.

"Fanny" she pointed to herself. Repeating her name.

Amrothos quirked his lip up slightly. Perhaps teaching her to speak would be easier than he thought?


	2. a summer solstice

**It's surprisingly easy and hard, writing through the mind of a child. The world is a simpler place! As it stands, Marianne is just fifteen, Fanny is nine, Henry is seven, Elphir is twenty three, Erchirion is just twenty, Amrothos is just about to turn sixteen, and Lothíriel is eleven. Brienne, is not cannon but Tolkien never gives details about Imrahil's wife, so she is how she is to me, quite kind and motherly.  
As far as ages go, I once read Aragorn came of age at twenty, I know he is a Dunedain but I'm going to stick with it and say they can marry and join the army at twenty, but become betrothed and start training to fight at eighteen. Sort of like the leeway between sixteen and eighteen where you have to start growing up. Hopefully, I haven't made mistakes and you'll enjoy reading as much as I have writing! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise, this is written purely for creative purposes.**

* * *

**blinded by the light : a summer solstice**

**3010**

Princess Brienne stood on the balcony watching her children in the garden, unbeknownst to them. Their laughter could be heard throughout the castle, but none minded it. It had become as common and welcome as the sun through the spring.

Her eyes lingered on the little brown haired girl chasing her dark haired daughter around the fountain, before she turned her gaze towards the sea, a couple of miles away. It had been a shock, when her husband had brought three orphans back with him in the winter just past and what's more not even able to speak.

It was winter no longer, the worst of the storms had past for now and the summer solstice was only days away. The children had come very far, but the time had arrived to decide what to do with them. A few days her husband had said they should stay, days turned into weeks and weeks to months and Brienne found herself almost as unwilling to part with them as Imrahil.

Keep them, was her first thought. _We have wealth enough and they are dear to me. _Brienne would have kept them gladly. She would have the children's laughter fill Dol Amroth for many more years to come. But politicians rule countries and everything in a world of nobles is about appearance and utter propriety.

People were starting to talk, about raising orphans in the palace with the princes and princess of Dol Amroth, with the heirs of the land. To an extent, they were right.

The children were clearly not common. They could write, in their foreign language, use cutlery at the table and were better behaved than her own children, despite often being lured into their pranks and games.

They were bright also. The youngest two, Fanny and Henry had learned to speak remarkably quickly, they were both young and still able to learn easily. The eldest beauty, Marianne struggled often with simple words, she seemed least happy of the three but not as weepy as she had in months past.

Her own children seemed to have taken them into their hearts gladly, none more so than Lothíriel, whom enjoyed the female company. Elphir and Erchirion were often training and saw little of them, Amrothos trained less hardily than his elder brothers and remained with the three girls and Henry for few lessons and played with them some.

They could all have exceptional futures if they were raised properly. For the last five months they had been cared for as well as Brienne possibly could, with Freida's help. They had been taught numbers, letters, been given clothes, food, a room and affection whenever either could spare it. It had been more like having seven children, than four! Especially now that her baby sons were outgrowing childhood.

It was true Brienne was not eager to part with them, but something ought to be done to distinguish the boundaries between the royalty in the palace and the fond guests they housed. Especially now that the girls were growing past childhood.

They had learnt more recently the ages of the children, Marianne at fifteen was now at the age of employment and in a few years would be ready for marriage. She was quite a gentle girl, an apprenticeship in healing would fit her well Freida thought. They were sure a good match could be found easily, Marianne was fair on the eye, despite her slow learning. She would no doubt be found a young soldier and run a small household of her own, perhaps with some staff.

Fanny and Henry were both much too young for work.

They were still young enough, Brienne thought to do well with their lives though. Fanny was quite different from her sister, nine years old and very headstrong, she reminded Brienne of her husband at times, never giving up her learning for the day until she had completed enough. She was quicker to learn even than Lothíriel, and stubborn especially for such a small thing. It was no wonder Imrahil had taken such a shine to her from the off. She often thought Fanny sweet on Amrothos, not that he noticed, too busy learning to fight. Yes, Fanny could do well in the court, if she remained quick enough to defend her status.

Henry was seven now and eager for adventures and exploring. He would be a soldier, Brienne and Freida was sure of this. There was a war coming, in years, decades, none could say, but there was something coming. And the world always needed soldiers. Not that Fanny and Henry's futures could be planned for the present, all Brienne could do was see they received enough educating to benefit their life.

Brienne had tried talking to them about their family once, Fanny had been the only one to answer, possibly because her speech had progressed quicker than Marianne, but none seemed inclined to dwell too much on their past. She had learnt their mother and father had seven children, they were from nowhere any could locate on the map, a place called _England. _They remembered or understood little of the night Imrahil had found them, they had been asleep in bed, then awoke in the sea, to be rescued by the Swan Knights.

They all looked very different from one another, you could scarcely see they were siblings were it not for their facial features and their odd accents. Henry had a mop of scruffy red hair, Fanny had waves of dark brown, little lighter than Lothíriel and Marianne had hair as yellow as the sun. They were all quite fair and raised well.

They really were lovely children. They had warmed her heart through the cold months.

Brienne decided then suddenly, she would not part with them. They would remain in the citadel. Their lessons would have to be separate from her children but they should socialise and ignore the gossipers. Marianne would need to find employment once her language had improved, there was a healer on one of the lower levels that might take her out of kindness. She would ask Imrahil about young soldiers suitable for marriage when he returned from Minas Tirith.

As for Fanny, Brienne would decide as she got older. Perhaps a lady in waiting for Lothíriel would be appropriate, it will no doubt be a highly sought after position and the girls are close. It is a very respectable employment and would have her interacting with the highest families. Henry, would follow after Amrothos, when he was a little older. He would never be a commander, titles in Gondor were passed through blood from the older families, but if he worked hard he could earn himself a high rank, beneath one of her sons.

Brienne turned her head back to the garden, the hum of laughter continued as Lothíriel and Fanny settled themselves on the green, picking flowers. Brienne was adamant, her plans would be followed through, Imrahil would not be too difficult to convince, and even if he was he normally surrendered to his wife's will eventually.

* * *

"Fanny." A familiar voice sounded from nearby. Freida had been searching high and low for the curious little girl, she always managed to slip away unnoticed. Often she would be left to her own devices when Lothíriel could not be found to amuse her, but today was different.

Every year, the Summer solstice was held on the beach with members of the court in attendance, before a ball in the hall of the palace. Staff had been fussing for weeks to make everything perfect, because this year was to be even more exquisite. This year they had doubled the food, wine, decorations, all for the presence of the steward's two sons.

Boromir and Faramir, Imrahil's sister sons rarely ventured far from Minas Tirith, this year they had be coaxed by their Uncle to attend the celebrations at Dol Amroth. Their father, Denethor had allowed their trip on the condition that fifty guards would escort them and they would stay no longer than a week. The whole land was in an uproar still, after their arrival that morning.

The staff were preparing for the feast that night, taverns were re-stocking, the streets were being cleaned one final time and the noble women were primping their daughters to impress the brothers, desperate to marry them off to the future Steward of Gondor.

Fanny turned expectantly at the woman, knowing she had probably been away far too long. But there was plenty of time left, before the feast! Imrahil, Brienne, Elphir and Erchirion had already started making their way down to the beach for the celebration which the rest were too young to attend.

Freida was so stressed she almost forgot to smile at the little girl in front of her, taking her hand and leading her away, down steps, back towards the room, talking. Fanny thought she wouldn't have learned the language they speak here half as quickly if Frieda didn't spend half her time talking.

"You are supposed to be ready, already dear Fanny. The little Princess and Prince are dressed in finery, so are Marianne and Henry, lovely they look. Real smart. We have gotten you a pretty new dress for the feast. You shant be staying long, mind you! It will be going on till the sun has risen if I know them soldiers, which I do! Known half of them since they were babes in cradles."

Frieda hadn't been wrong when she said Marianne looked lovely, Fanny didn't think she'd seen anyone as pretty in her life. She wore a deep blue velvet dress, with long sleeves that came down to the floor, her hair had been pulled and twisted into a neat little bun at the bottom of her neck. She sat on the bed sort of embarrassedly, with a forced smile for Freida, who had obviously helped her get ready and look so nice.

Fanny didn't take much time at all getting ready. There were, lots of layers to the outfits. More even than usual. There were petticoats, skirts, a long plain white gown that trailed along the floor and a very nice red velvet layer, that made all other garments Fanny wore invisible and quite frankly unnecessary. She did nothing with her hair, leaving it to wave down her back. Henry wore a tiny little red tunic with dark breaches, which set his hair off ridiculously. He looked something like a tomato, a very happy tomato at least.

"There, now look at you three, very lady like indeed. You will be a beauty like your sister when you're older Fanny my dear, and a mighty Lord, Henry will seem in a few years. Why I am proud! The Lady Brienne will be happy indeed when I present you tonight. You shant be sat with the princes today mind you, can't fathom why, all in Dol Amroth know about you, but what's proper is proper and the Lord Boromir and Lord Farmir are both here, so we must be proper! No you'll be sat on one of the side tables, I'll be close mind you! Oh my gracious, I ought to get myself pretty hadn't I? Or as good as can be done after all these years and grey hairs. Dear me, now you three wait here!"

The three siblings watched slightly amused as the lady trotted off out of the room, talking nonsense to herself.

_She is an odd lady_ Fanny thought to herself.

"I thought I asked her not to do all this, I must have used the wrong words again though. Will you help me again tomorrow Fanny?" Marianne mumbled, even sounding embarrassed still despite it just being her younger brother and sister present.

Fanny smiled nodding, of course she would help Marianne. Though more often than not, she didn't understand a word Freida said to them. Lothíriel and Amrothos had helped her most of all. When Fanny was with them, she felt less of an outsider, but a nagging in the back of her mind reminded her often that they did not belong here, in Gondor. She thought of her family often, missing them constantly and wondered where they were, what they were doing and if they were missing them too.

"Why are we going tonight Marianne?" Fanny sighed looking down at her sister where she sat still on her bed. She felt silly in this fancy dress, especially next to Marianne. Lothíriel had told her, only very important people go to this celebration and the feast afterwards. They were not very important people.

"Because Princess Brienne arranged for us to go. Fanny, they've been very good to us, we should do whatever they ask."

Fanny looked down at herself, to her new red slippers unsure of what to say.

"I know it isn't home, Fanny, but it is the best we will ever get. I have heard people talking Fanny, about how kind Prince Imrahil and Princess Brienne have been to us, when they could have left us on the street. It is best we appreciate the opportunities they are providing for us."

"I…do you promise we won't leave each other Marianne? Not ever." Fanny's lip quivered as she voiced her thoughts. "Lothíriel always misses her brothers, she worries that Amrothos will be gone soon too and that all she will have is us."

"What has brought all of this on Fanny? Of course we will stay together, but neither of us will be soldiers any way!"

"I know that…it's just…" she trailed off unsurely.

"Don't you like it here Fanny? You have friends now, aren't you happy?" Her sister frowned in confusion.

"I do…but, it won't stay like this forever will it?" Fanny was struggling to explain even to herself how she felt. She couldn't arrange all her thoughts clearly enough for them to make sense. All she knew was that nothing stayed the same.

At home the future was so clear, they were safe and secure. Their parents were quite wealthy, they could be taken care of. Every day would be the same day, surrounded by brothers and sisters, reading, writing, dancing.

Here, every day was another day of insecurity and being unsure. Fanny felt far older than her age, Marianne seemed completely willing to stumble along with whatever Prince Imrahil and his family had to offer them. Just at that moment an excited voice chirped from nearby, ending the serious conversation between the two sisters.

"Speaking in your _English_ again Fanny?" Lothíriel appeared at the open door, Amrothos hesitating behind her.

Amrothos knew it wasn't proper for him to be in a ladies room, even Marianne and Fanny's. He would get in more trouble than the time he'd been caught climbing from the balcony, his father had tanned his hide for that little incident.

He remained a respectable distance from the girl's room, waiting for Lothíriel to coax Fanny into sneaking out of the citadel with them. All they wanted was to be close enough to see the bonfire! Too young still, they had been told. Amrothos was two years away from being old enough to train properly with the Swan Knights, attend the solstices or council meetings and less importantly court ladies.

If they were not allowed to attend formally, then they would have use their initiative and watch it from afar. Lothíriel had been partly against the idea, out of fear of being caught. But there ws quite an easy route through to the beach in the tunnels under the palace, even quicker than going the formal route. It was not, strictly allowed to be used, but what his father didn't known wouldn't hurt him, or Amrothos for that matter. Marianne would surely never come. She was far too straight laced for nonsense like that, but Fanny was quite susceptible to their persuasion. Especially when he was one instigating it.

"Hurry Fanny, or they will have started already!" Amrothos called from outside their door, unable to hear the slight bickering going on between the three girls.

Marianne had shook her head point blank at the suggestion and forbidden Henry also, but Lothíriel had become somewhat of Fanny's other half over the last few months. Fanny had never gotten on with anyone so well, despite her being older and far more important socially, Lothíriel was never unkind to her, unlike the other children she had met around the Palace.

Fanny spent a short while trying to reason with Lothíriel what a bad idea it was, that if they were caught they would most likely not be able to attend the feast. If Lothíriel and Fanny were two half's of a whole, then Fanny would surely be the sense of the two.

"Please Fanny, it will be almost be boring with just Amrothos! We aren't likely to be caught, everyone will be on the beach, and we'll stay far away, honestly. We will return before even Freida knows we have gone." The young Princess gave her friend the sweetest smile she could muster, the one often saved for her father whenever he caught her doing something distinctly un-lady like, namely sword related.

"Lothíriel, if you won't hurry, I will leave without you!" Amrothos head appeared from around the door, scowling at the girls in the room.

Fanny heaved a sigh defeated. Of course she should go, it would be fun. Lothíriel, did always manage to bring the child in her to the surface. And so with a disapproving look from Marianne and an expression of longing from Henry the three rascals hurried from the room, towards the nearest set of servant's stairs, deeper into the palace.

Amrothos led the two girls down seven sets of stairs and into a narrow corridor, keeping a look out for suspicious guards or servants. It would not do to be caught now that they'd nearly made it to the tunnel. It seemed to him, smaller than it had when Erchirion had snuck him down it all them years ago, but he was much grown since then.

Lothíriel tumbled eagerly ahead, hurrying. The bon fire would be lit very soon, just as the sun was nearly set according to tradition. Amrothos looked back

"Come on Fanny, I'll look after you" He smiled sincerely at the tiny girl, whose cheeks tinged pink. He meant it, Fanny was quite important to him and needed looking after, even if sometimes she pretended she didn't. He would look after her if there was no one else who could.

He pulled his hand out, to take hers and pull her along through the long dark passage, catching her if she stumbled. Soon, Lothíriel had returned to take his other hand, frightened of the darkness or worried about getting lost and being stuck here. Nothing would happen of course, it was a straight line, a mile and a half to the coast.

He thought back to all the scary stories Elphir had told them as children about the monsters living under the city in the sewers and smiled. His little sister had been given enough reason to be scared of this path, perhaps one day soon he would tell her the truth.

After what seemed like an age for them all in the never ending black, a tiny speck of light appeared a little way ahead, barely there but enough to know that the bonfire would not have been lit yet. It would be Lothíriel and Fanny's first solstice and he was eager for them not to miss a single thing.

At last they were free of the damp narrow passage. The three of them looked on in wonder at the crowds of people scattering the beach. Amrothos pulled the two girls hurriedly behind a bush, out of sight of the nobles and soldiers gathered for the lighting. They would be fine in the dark, they were quite a distance away, but it was better not to draw attention to themselves while the sun was still offering light.

The three crouched down ready to wait. Even from a distance Lothíriel could see her father, mother and brothers closest to the fire. She sometimes underestimated the importance her father held, but watching the way people acted around him, the respect he was given reaffirmed her belief.

They were too far away to hear the words Prince Imrahil spoke before taking a torch from one of the closest guards, walking forward and tossing it onto the mountain of wood. For a moment Lothíriel thought it hadn't worked, there was no fire to be seen anywhere.

Then suddenly as a sharp wind blew from behind them a great flame burst forth from the pile, not just an ordinary fire. This fire was naught like Lothíriel or Fanny had ever seen. There was some orange and yellow and red, like normal fires. But there were also blues and greens and purples dancing about it the flames.

"Tis the salt water in the wood. It makes the flames that colour." Amrothos told them, seeing their obvious wonder.

He took both girls hands again, pulling them to their feet to get a decent look at the magnificence that was the fire on the beach. He was very glad he had brought them, there were few people he would rather be stood with, to watch this.

The three friends remained there for a while, mesmerised. They had become so engrossed in the sight before them they hadn't noticed the sound of approaching footsteps creeping up.

"You, are certainly not allowed to be here." A low voice sounded close behind them.

The three children turned startled, to look into the amused face of a finely dressed soldier from Gondor. He wore no armour, but a fine dark blue tunic with a white tree emblazed on the front. Fanny had grown use to this tree, she saw many flags about Dol Amroth different to their usual swan emblem. What shocked Fanny the most was how princely he looked. He had a kind face, graced with a half-smile and eyes that seemed to shine brighter than the stars.

She found it difficult to look at his face without blushing with embarrassment at being caught doing something wrong, so she kept her eyes on her wrung hands, she was only a little girl and he was an important soldier. She knew she was being silly, but she was very glad she had worn her new best dress today.

A rather awkward silence followed the man's interruption of the events.

"Will you tell father?" Fanny didn't think she'd ever heard Amrothos sound as frightened as he did while asking that question.

"Perhaps not, if you return to the palace immediately." He sounded stern suddenly, but his eyes still showed he was not truly angry.

"Yes Faramir, we will see you at the feast!" Lothíriel tugged at her friends arm, pulling her away, with a final glance at Faramir, Fanny turned and followed the girl, Amrothos close behind.

Lothíriel couldn't help but notice Fanny's red face as they made their way back through the tunnel to the palace. Even in the dark, she seemed as red as her new dress. She did blush rather a lot, especially around Amrothos, but that was because he teased her often. Lothíriel quite liked the idea of being related to Fanny, in a proper way and although her cousin was very much older it was not unusual for girls to marry much older boys.

She would no doubt be expected to marry an older man. Elphir had told her secretly, Rohan had sent letters proposing a match between their Prince and future King, Théodred once Lothíriel had come of age to marry. But that would not be discussed for another seven years at least! She wondered if Rohan was very different from Dol Amroth, she had only ever left for Minas Tirith once in her life several years ago, she barely remembered. She thought she would miss the sea though.

Lothíriel didn't think she'd mind being a queen very much and she did like horses. But life would be very dull if her friend Fanny had to stay in Gondor to marry Faramir. Fanny would have to marry a man in Rohan and live nearby so that they could visit each other. Fanny had never liked the sea for some reason, she expressed no desire to even visit the beach whenever Lothíriel had suggested it. That sounded like a much better idea, life would be very good if Fanny and she were friends forever, and she could cope without the sea if she had Fanny.

* * *

Prince Imrahil stood amusedly looking at the children in the hall. Amrothos stood with Lothíriel, Fanny and little Henry, shooting looks between himself and his nephew. He had expected it of Amrothos of course, he had attended for some years now with Erchirion. He was not surprised Lothíriel had agreed to participate in his little escapade either. What had come as a surprise was that Fanny had joined them also.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips.

"Something funny love?" Brienne smiled at her husband, he rarely laughed of late, and she savoured it wherever she could. Imrahil turned towards his wife, still smiling.

If only Brienne knew how troublesome their children could be. The thought had never crossed his mind to tell his wife each year, that their sons crept out of the palace, through the tunnel to watch the lighting of the bonfire. Even this night when he had spotted Amrothos holding hands with the two young girls. Instead he had called Faramir to his side, to send them on their way.

_Will you tell father?_ Would his children ever learn better than to try and outsmart him? He let out another chuckle this time slightly louder.

"Nothing dear wife," He replied with a grin.

"The children seem to be enjoying themselves do they not?" Brienne changed the subject, she would let her husband have his secret if it kept him happy.

"That they do." He replied, eyes on Elphir as he span round the room with a pretty dark haired girl. One of his advisors daughters, barely come of age. Erchirion had left not long ago, discretely with a small group of men from Minas Tirith, no doubt to sample ale from the local taverns.

Amrothos had danced once with Marianne, before she had been snatched away by other older soldiers. He had not seemed too disappointed and had returned to his sister and her young friend.

Even Lothíriel had been offered dances by young nobles, accepting them graciously as a Princess should. How quickly his children were growing and there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

He watched on as another young man offered his hand to his daughter bowing and leading her onto the floor. Freida soon bustled along to carry a drowsy Henry back to his chambers for a nights rest.

Fanny watched as a group of boys, barely men approached her and Amrothos laughing.

"Prince Amrothos! Will you join us my Lord, we are going for a swim." One of the youngest men asked the boy politely.

"Nay, I will stay with the Lady. Enjoy your merriment!" He smiled, slightly strained motioning to Fanny beside him. He sounded to her a bit more formal than he usually did.

"So be it! Enjoy your night my Lord." The group bowed at the Prince and continued on their way, happily. Fanny looked up at the older boy confused.

"I thought you loved to swim in the sea?" She frowned at Amrothos.

"I do, but I would not leave you on your own at your first formal feast. What sort of gentleman would I be? What sort of Prince would I be?" He poked her playfully.

"Are they your friends Amrothos?" Fanny asked doubtfully.

"In a way." He replied unable to ignore the girl's questions.

There was a brief pause of silence.

"Am I your friend Amrothos?" She continued, still not smiling.

"Of course you are Fanny. Do you doubt my affection for you?" He sounded outraged that she would even have to question their friendship. Had he not proved it in the last few months? He had most likely spent more time with her and Lothíriel than any other, playing games and teaching her words.

Fanny blushed at the word affection, pursing her lips. They said very strange things here in their language she thought. Affection was a word Freida had used to describe how Prince Imrahil felt about Princess Brienne.

"Should I call you Lord Prince?" She asked very seriously, without a hint of humour.

"No, you should always call me Amrothos." He smiled genuinely. He thought Fanny a very funny girl.

"Why are the boys only your friends…_in a way_?"

Amrothos hesitated, Fanny was too young to understand politics. She was cleverer than people thought but still.

"They are…I am supposed to be friends with them Fanny." He replied slowly, careful of his words and very aware that they were in a room full of noble people.

"Why?" Fanny responded very quickly.

"Because I am a Prince."

"Why?" Fanny repeated, unwilling to ask a sentence more complicated. She had obviously made herself very clear.

"Because I am a Prince and they are of high birth. Because when I am older, I will socialise with them, fight by their sides, perhaps lead them, and marry their sisters or cousins. Because it is the proper thing." He sounded frustrated. Fanny wasn't sure whether he was upset with her or with the conversation, but she still had questions she'd like to be answered.

"Why am I your friend Amrothos?" she asked very slowly, looking down at her hands, as she often did when she was nervous.

Amrothos didn't answer for a moment. He wished this conversation had never begun. Fanny was his friend because…well because she needed him to look after her, because he had saved her from the sea all them months ago! Because she was sweet, kind, clever, and endless other things. He was her friend because…how could he not be her friend?

He knew that people spoke about Marianne, Fanny and Henry, that even now they were gathering glances as Marianne danced with men around the room and as he, the Prince snubbed the friendship of nobles to talk to a poor orphan his family had shown an interest in.

Amrothos had never been particularly enamoured by the politics of Gondor, even his mother and father had sometimes shown discomfort at behaving more favourably towards important members of the community. Potential allies. He'd also never enjoyed the company of wealthier boys his age, or the prejudices they carried with them. Even moment ago, they had snubbed Fanny, where they ought to have bowed to her, out of respect. And she didn't even understand enough to know that she had been wronged. She certainly needed someone to defend her as she grew older!

"Because you are good Fanny. Don't forget that. It is better to be good than to be rich or to have a father who is a Lord. Never change."

The girl looked doubtfully at the boy, before a giddy Lothíriel finished dancing with a bow at her partner and skipped over to join them.

"I am surprised you did not ask Fanny to dance Amrothos. She looks so pretty tonight." Lothíriel smiled at her friend proudly. She had helped choose her dress and couldn't help but be impressed by how perfect it looked.

Amrothos turned to Fanny eyebrows raised. He had not thought Fanny would like to dance very much, but with a glance around the room, he noticed girls much younger than Lothíriel dancing with men.

"Would you like to Fanny?" The words had barely left his lips before she'd started shaking her head frantically.

"No thank you, I do not like dancing." She answered, looking at Marianne twirling about the room. She had thought Marianne would not have liked dancing either, but aside from her red cheeks, she seemed to be having a wonderful night. She must have been on her tenth dance partner!

"Perhaps at the next feast?" Amrothos enquired politely.

"Perhaps…" Fanny replied, earning her a genuine laugh from the Prince and Princess at her side.

* * *

_please review._


End file.
